


Starlove

by Mjsalamone



Category: Starcrossed Series - Josephine Angelini, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjsalamone/pseuds/Mjsalamone
Summary: Chapter 2 of starlove (short) im sorry that it's really short but i kind of worked on it for days and couldn't think of anything else plus i wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger





	Starlove

People start looking at them. Emery doesn't like this much attention and starts to get dizzy. 

"Are you ok" said peter. 

 

"Y-yea i'm fine, uh I've got to go" said Emery running out after. He almost catches up but bumps into someone before he can...


End file.
